1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake lining material having excellent braking characteristics which comprises a binder and preoxidized fibers derived from acrylic fibers as the basic fiber constituent or a mixture thereof with carbon fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most automotive braking lining materials of conventional type use asbestos as their base. However, there is a strong need for an alternative to asbestos because its dust has been identified as one of the factors that can cause lung cancer.
Requirements for a good brake lining material are a reasonably high coefficient of friction, wear resistance and fade resistance.